


Raising the Curtains

by NeveoFox



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Gen, I will tag more as the story progresses, Minor Character Death, Multi, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Other, Please Don't Kill Me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeveoFox/pseuds/NeveoFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FN-2187 or Finn is, oh so very special, and several key players in the galaxy have taken notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Phasma would never admit that the betrayal of FN-2187, hurt. She would deny it even if she was on the brink of death, and only, the one sentence would spare her life.

As a First Order Captain she knew the limits of her position, her weaknesses, and her strengths. Phasma also knew the importance of shielding her thoughts, a likely side-effect of being under the command of a Sith Master, being in constant presence of his apprentice, scrutinized consistently by the General of the ship, and the bi-monthly visits from different members from the Knight of Ren. 

If they had perhaps questioned her loyalty and aggressively searched her mind, during her command of FN corps, before FN-2187 left, Supreme Leader Snoke or Kylo Ren would have killed her. As it stood neither of the First Order Force users knew of her pet project, nor did General Hux. That did not mean they were not beginning to suspect a small amount of misdirection concerning the fugitive Stormtrooper. 

After all, Phasma, Kylo Ren, and General Hux, all suffered through the torturous lightening wielded by Snoke. He did not search their minds; rather he had unleashed his fury upon his underlings. Their collective recovery, would likely take far more than a standard galactic year mentally. Physically, they were capable of returning to duty in less than three days.

Perhaps, it was the phantom pains that brought about the brief weakness that lowered her mental shields, and briefly broadcasted the rage and despair she felt due to FN-2187 desertion. It was, with immense control that Phasma did not deck Kylo Ren when he had inquired about the supposed weakness. He had briefly probed her mind and the images and thoughts presented to him were what he expected; Disbelief, rage, determination, and a small amount of despair. 

When he had left the Captain, in the middle of the hall trying to regain her breath, she smiled underneath her mask. Her secrets were still safe. It would only be a matter of time before, FN-2187 was back under her tutelage. As it stood Phasma was not stupid, if rather possessive of the troopers under her command. It had taken her less than three months before she knew all of the Stormtroopers designations, when she was first posted. However, that was of the recent past, and her history with 2187 spanned back to her early years as a Lieutenant. 

One of Phasma’s first assignments was in acquiring children to serve the First Order, a time when her heart still stirred at the sight of innocence. However, FN-2187 wasn’t among the first to be taken, nor in next waves of abductions. Rather, 2187 was born on Starkiller base, to be a subject in several off-the-record tests. Yet, it was while he was still in the womb that most of the tests occurred and would later be recorded, if he survived. Un-surprisingly Phasma knew a majority of the tests conducted on several infants, and that for each new serum injected, surgery performed, and mental and physical augmentation, FN-2187 always exceeded the standard. As for his parents, they were inconsequential, and had gladly given up their first-born child to ensure that their supposed second child wouldn’t be taken. Yet, when FN-2187 was born, healthy and stable, the parents were taken planet-side and shot. The baby would never know his parents, and thus wouldn’t falter in future missions nor hold split loyalties to the now deceased family. After all, loyalty to the First Order came first and the First Order only creates the best, while disposing of the weak.

Even with this past information, it still completely enthralled her to no end, the performance and dedication that this one soldier displayed. It was during one of these trance-like observations, that Phasma became sharply aware that she could be replaced. She had seen several officers disappear; only to see newly promoted Lieutenants taking their place. While the First Order Captain, was an exemplary Stormtrooper and upheld the values of the First Order, she was not above being murdered in cold-blood should General Hux, Supreme Leader Snoke, or Kylo Ren fancied she was acting out. 

It was with these thoughts; the past-Lieutenant began to change FN-2187’s records. She would not die on this planet without leaving a legacy, she would be remembered by her troops, and they would see her shadow while they were led by 2187 in the future. Phasma knew what she was doing was treasonous and that the skills and talents displayed by the experimental Stormtrooper, should be exploited and tampered to hone a human weapon. A weapon that likely, would be continuously moved to ensure the subject had the most exposure in different bases and environments, as well as training in various weapons and scenarios. Which would mean there would be no one, Phasma trusted, to take her place as the leader of the FN corps. It was a moment of human weakness and perhaps it’s what would save the infant trooper in the future, but the Captain was only human, and she was not above fear. 

As Phasma’s mental ramblings of the past, slowed down enough for her to properly register the present, she became aware of how short on time she had, to apprehend 2187. Her star pupil had been unaware of several factors concerning himself, and the longer he spent away from Phasma and her constant vigilance. The easier it was for FN-2187 to notice several inconsistency and changes. Thank-fully the First Order Captain had ordered the wayward Stormtrooper to visit Medical bay, under the pretense of a monthly check-up, before his disastrous mission to Jakku. It also, went without saying that Phasma, re-administered several doses during the ex-Stormtrooper’s reconditioning session, after Jakku.

By the Captain’s estimation she had four months to capture the traitor, without any repercussions on her part. However, the amount of time it would take for FN-2187 to recover the trust from his superiors, was a thought best forgotten. As well, as the number of re-conditioning sessions he would have to partake in. Most of which would be handled by her personally. Other session, as she was told, would be handled by Kylo Ren and General Hux. It almost made her smile when she thought about how much more loyal FN-2187 would be when this whole fiasco was over. Re-conditioning would be handle with the entire works. Rather than just the physical beat down and sharp reprimands Phasma had in store for 2187. It would be with cold eyes to watch FN-2187, to be subject to the drugs in the First Order's possession. Once the re-conditioning took hold and the trooper's loyalty no longer in question. 2187's recovery would likely take a week and a half. After which, Supreme Leader Snoke had requested to have the trooper be at his side for a standard month. It was an odd request, which had made Phasma suspicious and on-edge, as she did not want her protege to be harmed past the re-conditioning sessions. As it was, he was her superior. Thus, she had made no argument when Hux agreed to the request. General Hux likely had his own suspicion but, as they were both walking a mine-field blindfolded with both their failures and Snoke's displeasure, they kept to themselves.

Still, the years she had dedicated in grooming the young Stormtrooper were not going to be for naught, and the path to capture FN-2187 would likely come with its own obstacles and challenges. The traitor had befriended the Resistance’s best pilot commander, created a bond with the Force-sensitive scavenger, endeared himself to the General of the resistance, and proven himself capable of being active and loyal to the Resistance’s cause. Despite having escaped less than a month ago. If Phasma, was any less loyal to the First Order she would praise FN-2187 for the numerous accomplishments, but as it stood his defection was the catalyst to the destruction of Starkiller base and the razor-thin line she now walks on. 

Still, with the objective in mind, Phasma began ordering the troopers who specialized in stealth communications and tracking, as well as the medical Stormtroopers to begin a search for a low-key, blood specific frequency of nanorobotic trackers that was injected into FN-2187 since infancy. Though this wasn’t the only method in finding the traitor, it was the least likely to be detected. Unlike the tracker that was surgically placed next to 2187 appendix, that could be remotely activated. Which would cause a continuous beacon to emit, and send updates every 3 minutes on the proper location of FN-2187, that would appear on her personal data pad. However, such a beacon would be discovered in less than a hour. 

Though, there was no assurance that it wouldn’t be found, since 2187 had engaged in a lightsaber battle against Kylo Ren. As such, a medical practitioner would have likely checked for internal wounds. Which would lead to the discovery of the larger tracker. Still even with it being discovered, it wouldn’t do to be impatient despite being short on time. It would take a thorough inspection of FN-2187’s blood to find the nanorobotic trackers, something both time-consuming and costly. Meaning the Resistance was not likely to discover them. Still, Phasma wishes that the trackers could emit a stronger signal. 

As it was the trackers signal could only be found when the First Order was within the correct system. Due to this, the likelihood of being attacked by Resistance members and being captured was raised to a point that she only employed a small battalion of FN-troops for this excursion rather than the full might of the FN corps. Still the mission’s main point is in capturing FN-2187 without raising the Resistance alarms, which meant stealth and patience were key to ensure its success. 

Musing over, and confident in the pilots and her troopers, Phasma left the command area to run simulation drills with another platoon. She held no doubt FN-2187 will be back in her custody before the four months were out. Thus she did not dwell further on the past, as she assures herself that her future legacy was still intact.


	2. Chapter 2

Un-questionably, Kylo Ren was furious, seething, and destroying an expensive console out of the sheer inability to grasp the past month and a half. 

First, the thrice-damned scavenger is going to regret her rejection of the dark side, a long, drawn out torture session, with the girl under force-suppressants. Making it easier to instill fear in the desert-rat. Ren had given her two chances to study under him, to become his apprentice: a fellow follower to learn the Dark Side of the force. As well as, show the scavenger the power that had awakened within her so unexpectedly, so much so, it was like being left within a pitch black room only for the sun to be shined mercilessly on your face, causing brief stabs of pain and discomfort. Kylo Ren had been certain that the girl, Rey, he remembers now, would be more open to being taught. His small bouts of mercy had cost him the map and the trust Snoke held for him. It would not do to repeat his mistakes; as such he would end his useless pursuit in turning the former desert-dweller. 

It was with these drifting thoughts Kylo Ren began to calm his breathing, and continue further introspection within the confines of his quarters. Snoke had been unkind and uncaring when he had collectively punished his subordinates, as such Ren made a vow to find a way to appease his master with a fitting gift. 

Perhaps, re-capturing the pilot and presenting him to Snoke for a personal interrogation, this would likely bring him back in the graces of his master. However, it would not help in salvaging the loss of trust, and it would likely remind Snoke of the many mistakes that erupted once he had brought the pilot aboard the Finalizer. Perhaps he should dispose of Luke Skywalker’s new Padawan. 

Killing Rey, would likely bring the Resistance morale low and greatly please Snoke. However, this would have the side-effect of reminding Snoke that Luke Skywalker is active and will begin complicating his master plan in making the First Order the only prominent presence within the galaxy and wiping out the Light Side teaching once and for all. Resulting in more loss of trust, a few agonizing sessions where his master listed off each of his failure and his screams were the only thing heard within the room. Snoke never physically touches him, nor does he bear any marks of previous sessions but the mental conditioning was enough to bring faint tremors, when the memories burst forth. 

Thus, neither of those options were optimal in regaining his previous standing. His last option was to reacquire the traitorous Stormtrooper, FN-2187. A trooper, Kylo Ren had actively observed, before his defection. 

FN-2187 was exceptional in all areas of combat, and while on Jakku he had felt a spark in the force, which had originated from 2187’s direction. For a brief moment he had thought the trooper would awaken with the force. However, aside from the spark no monumental change occurred. It had left Ren curious, enough so, that he let the Stormtrooper live despite his inability to fire upon the villagers. 

He had intended to delve briefly into the trooper’s memories to understand what caused the spark to happen, before his Captain re-conditioned him. Which was what he intended to do, once he had finished reporting on the whereabouts of the map. Yet, the chance was lost, since in his frustration, toward the pilot, he had not sensed 2187 lingering in the interrogation section of the ship. Resulting in this domino effect that resulted in losing the map, discovering a new force sensitive, the destruction of Starkiller, and a fresh amount of rage-inducing memories that made him want to scream for an indefinite amount of time. 

Still this roundabout pondering would get him nowhere, and perhaps, now that he thought more about FN-2187’s actions he was beginning to understand that the First Order had continuously pushed the trooper to his radical decisions; decisions that were not based on payback but rather in how to distance himself, from his former life and occupation. Until that moment on Takodana, a moment which Kylo Ren, admits, was where all these, actions and reactions, met a shatterpoint; a point where instead of using the scavenger to retrieve the map, he should have simply re-captured the rogue trooper to achieve the same means. This little bit of information was tossed aside in his inability to properly access the best possible route in obtaining his moment, where Kylo Ren, former Padawan to Luke Skywalker, kills his master. 

Ren knew if he had gone down that path, Starkiller would have still been standing. The Resistance would be dead, and the map to Skywalker in his hands. 

It was at this moment Kylo Ren had an epiphany.

These disasters had only begun when the Stormtrooper left. These mishaps had taken shape when FN-2187 choose to leave the First Order. Was the force guiding the trooper? If so, why did it choose now, to shift 2187’s thoughts and actions. What made the sanitation trooper, special enough that the force had subtlety guided him to the right people, and to make him choose the Resistance over the First Order. Why? 

Kylo Ren was more than curious at this point, and any further questions regarding FN-2187 would have to be put on hold. These introspective thoughts about the Force, made the Dark Side user feel unbalance. It took only a moment for Ren to decide that a meditation session was in order, only that when Kylo Ren withdrew into himself to create that trancelike state, he was continuously interrupted by bursts of emotions. His first thought was that the current personnel were broadcasting the emotions. However, as he began tracing the origins he felt a familiarity. Puzzling, as it was Ren, only wishes that the person stop his or her broadcasting. 

It wasn’t until near the end of his meditation session that the Force user fully realized why the person felt familiar. It was the same brief Force-signature that FN-2187 emitted back on Jakku. Kylo Ren was beyond confused. Certainly, that brief moment was not enough to create a bond. A bond that now he knew of its origins, he could feel. It was not strong by any means, and it felt like a very thin thread, well more like a thin, frayed thread. That perhaps with a nudge or two with the Force, it would sever the bond. A Force-bond if he was to guess, that he shared with FN-2187. Did the Force want Kylo Ren to teach 2187? How did the Stormtrooper become bonded to him? Did Snoke know of this new development? It would explain why, his master requested that the trooper be sent to him, once his re-conditioning sessions were over. If so, how did Snoke know? Just who was FN-2187? 

Now that Kylo Ren is aware of this new and fragile bond, that sent spikes of emotions at random intervals, he could not ignore it. It was as if, the bond was humming in the back of his head despite its weakened state. Perhaps, the bond could be of use in re-capturing the wayward Stormtrooper. If based on the state of the bond, maybe it would change if Ren were physically closer to 2187. 

As it stood, Kylo Ren needed to appease his master. Snoke had withheld further training from him, despite murdering his father, Han Solo, due to his failure in turning the scavenger to the Dark side, or killing her. If this Force-bond with FN-2187 helped in locating the traitor, perhaps Snoke would bestow him the last lessons of the Dark side. Allowing Kylo Ren to become a full Sith, rather than a mere disciple to the Dark Side. 

However, Phasma, FN-2187’s Captain, had already been given the orders to find the traitor. At this point it would merely be a race to see who would capture 2187. While Snoke had withheld further teachings from Kylo Ren, he had not revoked any of his privileges. Which left Ren with the ability to obtain a private ship and the ability to come and go as he pleases. He could simply say Snoke was sending him on a long-term mission. No-one would question him. 

All in all, Kylo Ren simply needs to beat Captain Phasma in finding FN-2187. His absence on this current ship would likely be celebrated. Seeing as how Ren threw rage-induced fits, quite frequently. Still, it would take some time to fully draw from his shared bond with 2187. The bond was fragile and weak, and it needs time to heal. Which, by his calculation was another week, allowing the bond to become strong enough to become permanent. 

Now, that Kylo Ren examined the bond, it had perhaps been slowly been shorn strand-by-strand with each action took against FN-2187. It was likely near non-existent when he had struck the traitor down with his lightsaber. If so, why was it so resistant in parting with Kylo Ren? Why did the Force want him and the trooper sharing their deepest thoughts and emotions? So many questions were swirling within his mind. In the end he could only draw one conclusion, the Force had a plan for him and FN-2187. Ren was unsure whether that was a good or bad thing, only time and the re-capture of the trooper would tell him. 

Kylo Ren hated the uncertainty of it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who had a second chapter nearly done :3 More or less I'm introducing each character's reason in why they are interested in Finn. First it was Phasma, now it's Kylo, and I might do Hux or Snoke next. Still don't hold your breathe, this chapter really was basically done, when I posted the first one. Lastly, I would like to thank the users who left such lovely comments to my first chapter. I will respond, to each one individually, at a later time (it is wayyy late, right now). Hope you like this second un-betaed chapter and eventually I get to explaining why Anakin is part of this story :3 Don't we all love teases.

**Author's Note:**

> This is more or less a one-time thing, as I have muse that only works every six months or so. If I do continue it, the plot is going to get complicated and some of the tags would be explained, such as the Anakin Skywalker one. However, it's not hashed out and I barely got the courage to post this. Soooooo, don't expect other chapters, anytime soon. All the same enjoy this un-betaed story I made about a month and half ago.


End file.
